


Bargaining for leverage

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Ainsley works to get leverage over a rival Rhett.





	Bargaining for leverage

Location: TBD  
Date: Fall of pre 1850

It had been a risk to take advantage of Rhett’s part in the battle to obtain his blood. His suggestion that the Tremere may be able to heal ‘his dear cousin’ got it given to him with the Elders’ blessing.   
‘But if this pays off I can get rid of that fucking commoner usurper.’ 

Marquess Winchester had made her opinion clear during the last vetting of candidates for embrace. If Rhett is proven to not only be a commoner but a fraud impersonating the lady’s noble house, he would be shamed and with luck executed. Then she would need a right hand worthy to grace her presence. 

The apprentice interrupts Ainsley’s reverie with a cough. “He will see you now.” 

~~~~~~~~

Seamus Montague hears a knock on the door, and quickly hides a folded piece of paper inside his jacket. The elder looks up to see who enters, drawing himself up to fullest height and lifting his chin in the air - which is, to be fair, only moderately impressive, as Shay is quite visibly seventeen years in physical age, and small in stature. Despite that, he dresses in the most formal wear fit for a man, all black with accents of violet, giving him the appearance of a young man attending a funeral.

He doesn’t seem troubled at all though, and gives a stiff nod. “Good evening.”

\--

Ainsley approaches and holds out a sizable vial of blood. “House Everard needs assistance in a matter. The Elder’s would ask that you test this blood and determine the mortal origins of Rhett Bolton. This is a delicate matter.” 

\--  
Shay raises an eyebrow and scrutinizes the vial before taking it, gently and carefully. “Desmond does ask for the strangest things. Why?”  
\--

“I suspect the Elders are finding fault with him. He came back from a battle with Sabbat with strange and nonhealing wounds.” Ainsley straightens proudly. “If his breeding is a base as suspected, then he will be dealt with appropriately.”   
\--  
“Interesting.” Shay nods, more at the mention of Sabbat than the latter. “And how does House Everard intent to compensate me for my trouble?”  
\--

“Lady Millicent is prepared to offer a major boon for your assistance with Rhett.” The younger kindred appears nervous after his statement though he quickly composes himself. “Any information you could provide would be vital.” 

\--

Shay nods. “That would be sufficient. I’ll take my time to examine the blood, and then I may want to see the man to confirm findings.”

\--

The apprentice steps in silently and beckons for Ainsley to follow him out. “If you will inform me of your findings, Lord. I am tasked to handle this between the Houses.” 

\--

“Give me some time, and I will call for you when I need you.” He replies simply, nodding to Ainsley in parting.

~~~~~~~~~~

Desmond had gathered his two children in the receiving hall. The third lower seat on the dais conspicuously empty. A chaise has been placed to the left side where Elder Shay waits in silence as Ainsley and then Rhett are announced and permitted entrance together. This leaves the two to walk up side by side. Ainsley assuming seniority steps forward awaiting leave to speak. 

Ainsley is dressed sharply in the current fashion, holding an envelope in his hands. Of note there is a stake and sword on his side. 

\------

Millicent sits at her father's right hand; back straight, hands in her lap. As the others enter, she places her hand on her father’s and describes the group in detail, paying attention to weapons obviously carried. 

\-----

Desmond will listen to Millie's words, posture as statuesque and posed as ever, though for the briefest of moments a flicker of confusion passes over his features at the description of Ainsley coming before him armed. His fingers will idly tap a slow rhythm against the ever-present cane that he carries, making it clear that Ainsley has his full attentions.   
Whether that is a good thing, of course, is anyone's guess.   
"... It is not often that I find myself surprised," Desmond's tone is cool and composed - revealing none of his emotion or intent. "First a visit from an old friend, and then immediately a requested audience where a member of this House is so... bold as to come bearing arms unbidden."

\-------

Ainsley has the decency to nod, admitting the trespass. 

“I am certain you will find my information compelling. I have proof that Rhett is not the Bolton he claims to be. I am appalled to discover this about a member of our house yet it is true. He is a commoner attempting to trade on the Marquess’ good name and legacy.”

Rhett stares at him for a moment before looking up to Millicent. 

\----- 

“Ainsley, I assume you have the report from our friends?” She gestures to Shay.


End file.
